Misguided ghosts
by cactus452
Summary: When Maria finds Jasper and the Cullen's. How will Jasper cope when his past and present collide? Jasper's pov
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Egotist Calamity wanted me to write a story about what might happen if Maria returned and it got me thinking, then I couldn't stop thinking so I wrote this. It's not particularly long, only a few chapters, but it's what I came up with so hope you enjoy.**

**Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Jasper's pov.**

**Misguided ghosts. **

**Chapter1**

Happiness.

Being empathic I had felt it many times in my life projected from others, but still I marvelled every time I felt it myself, I wouldn't have believed it possible that I could feel happiness.

Of course the dark haired pixie currently curled up on my chest was the main source of this feeling, how could I be anything less than happy when she was in my arms?

Her tiny body began to shake as giggles overtook the result of some vision.

I buried my head into her spiky black hair inhaling her unique scent, sending a wave of contentment through me.

"What's that old saying?" Her soprano voice rang like the sweetest music to my ears.

"Well it depends what your referring to." My voice came out muffled as my face was still in her hair.

"Emmett."

I could here the grin in her voice and chuckled.

"Well that doesn't really narrow it down, although my immediate response would be 'small things amuse small minds'!"

I smiled as her laughter filled the room, there is no sweeter sound in the world than Alice's laugh, although I admit I may be a little biased.

She playfully swatted my arm "That's mean!" Her continued giggles removing all power from her rebuke.

I ran a trail of kisses from her hair down her neck, twisting my head so I could lay a soft kiss on her cheek.

She purred contentedly cuddling closer to me our conversation forgotten as she raised her head and our eyes met.

How long I spent lost in the depths of her golden eyes I'm not sure, all I know is one moment I was blissfully happy with my reason for living, the next voices broke through our little bubble of peace ruining the tranquillity of our moment.

Sighing softly Alice pulled herself up resting her cheek against mine for a few seconds before rolling off me and onto her feet.

The simple loss of her from my arms allowed the rest of the world to invade my thoughts again.

The voices signalled the rest of the family was home and Alice had already told me Carlisle wanted to talk to us all about moving soon.

We had been in Forks for nearly five years now and with the addition of Nessie and the fact we should all be in collage it was getting difficult to remain here inconspicuously.

Standing quickly I took hold of Alice's hand as she led the way downstairs.

"I just wanted everyone's opinion, there are several factors we need to consider in this move."

Carlisle began as we all settled around the seldom used dinning table.

"Bella, your self control is extraordinary but we can't overlook the fact you are still a newborn."

His guilt increased as he looked at Bella, but she didn't seem at all offended.

"I accept I may be a liability." she smiled at Carlisle.

Edward frowned upset "You're not a liability Bella."

I rolled my eyes, Edward was so pathetic sometimes.

His eyes snapped onto me narrowing "You can talk."

Alice looked between the two of us frowning, she hated not knowing what was going on. The matching frown on Bella's face showed she felt the same.

I shrugged in response to Edward before Carlisle interrupted us.

"With Nessie's continued ageing it's going to be difficult no matter what we decide."

He looked at me and I knew what he was asking.

"New identities wont be hard with Jenks, but with the increase in technology we may need to think about using a new surname at least." I suggested "Especially if we're moving more often. Of course we can use the same identities for a few years and just change Nessie's when we have to."

Alice suddenly spoke up "I don't think we need to."

Everyone turned to stare at her forcing me to repress an instinctive growl.

"I mean I don't think we should settle in one place, at least not until Nes is fully grown."

Bella's frown deepened at Alice shortening her daughters name more.

"And that will also give Bella time, I mean I know she has good control but being surrounded by hundreds of people at school is completely different than just one or two people she cares about at home."

"Well." Edward spoke up "I was thinking we could do what we planned before the Volturi incident."

Edward said it casually but I felt the sparks of fear and anger at the mention of the Volturi.

"Me and Bella could take Renesmee to South America to find out more about the hybrids and spend some time with Zafrina and the Amazons whilst we're there."

Protests rose at this idea, no one wanted to miss Nessie growing up.

I kept my mouth shut but my thoughts betrayed me to Edward.

"She's shown better control than we thought." he snapped at me.

I tried not to react to his unspoken accusation.

She has better control than you!

Edward sighed as he caught the thought in my head.

"I didn't say that Jasper."

"I know." I said curtly "I'm sorry, but like Carlisle said Bella is still a newborn, I can't help the stigma that comes with that label."

"Jasper has a point."

My eyes shot up as Bella defended me.

"I could slip, it's not an impossibility , just because I haven't yet doesn't change that."

Bella was such a good balance to Edward.

"Why don't we all go?" Rosalie spoke up, she was very worried at the thought of not seeing Nessie for seven years.

Having contributed my thoughts I began to get bored with this discussion, whatever Alice decided to do I would go with. I rarely gave my opinion when we moved, usually because it was down to my weakness that we had to move.

Honestly I'd be happy travelling for seven years if it meant I didn't have to spend eight agonising hours a day surrounded by teenagers. If the blood lust didn't get me the hormones usually did!

"It may be the best option, if everyone is in agreement." Carlisle concluded the matter.

Everyone quickly agreed, Carlisle looked at me expectantly, I shrugged and looked at Alice, she was happy with the idea.

"I'm ok with that." I said.

Carlisle smiled a little sadly knowing it was the best he'd get from me.

"What about Jacob?" Bella asked "He can't leave Renesmee."

I held in my chuckle at her conflicting emotions. Jacob was her friend and she loved him and didn't want to hurt him, at the same time she was still unhappy he had imprinted on her daughter.

"Well if he wants too I see no reason he can't join us, after all he is technically a part of the family now."

It was amazing Carlisle could so easily accept someone who, less than a year ago, would have had no regret at killing our entire family.

Rosalie hissed unhappy with the idea of Jacob joining us.

Personally I didn't care, it would be useful to have someone else who could fight if needs be.

Sure he was meant to be our enemy but imprinting on Nes changed that, he couldn't hurt her and therefore couldn't hurt us, I rolled my eyes seeing the parallel from when I first joined the Cullen's.

"I'll talk to him later when he brings Renesmee home." Bella told Carlisle.

I was seriously bored now, my hand sought out Alice's under the table, I wanted this meeting over so I could have her to myself again.

I felt her delight as my hand found hers and she leant into me slightly.

I had given up trying to fight Alice's love, to get her to see she could do better than me, but it didn't stop me marvelling at how lucky I was during moments like this.

Finally, after what felt like several ice ages, the family meeting concluded with the agreement we would be travelling until Nessie was fully grown and if Jacob wanted to join us, after Bella had explained everything to him, he was welcome.

Why it took so long to decide that is beyond me!

I was just about to lead Alice away, hoping for a few more hours of privacy, when she suddenly tensed.

My arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close as the vision past.

Fear consumed her as she blinked returning to the present.

"What?" I asked in concern, immediately pushing calm into her.

Her eyes met mine and I flinched at the level of panic there.

"Maria." she chocked out.

The whole world seemed to shift violently.

I heard voices around me but nothing seemed to make sense to me as my brain floundered trying to comprehend what was happening.

How could Maria be here?

What did she want?

"Jasper." Esme's soft caring voice broke through my jumbled mind.

I looked over to her blankly, the sadness and love displayed so openly on her face made me feel ill at the thought of Maria anywhere near here.

Sucking in a sharp breath my brain finally caught up with what was happening.

"How long Alice?" Edward was asking.

"Not long, she was in the area and caught Jasper's scent."

Things went blurry again, this was all my fault I needed to…

"Don't even think about it!" Alice growled out at me.

I looked down into her angry face. "Alice…" I began to explain.

"NO!" She yelled "You'd have no chance against her on your own."

"Lets everybody calm down." Carlisle's calm voice took charge "Jasper do not make any rash decisions until we know what's happening."

What's happening? I think it's pretty obvious what's happening, Maria is in the area and there was no way in hell I was letting her anywhere near my family.

Alice scowled at me, her fingers tightened around mine as though she was strong enough to keep me next to her.

"We wait and see what she wants. We have the advantage if we stay near the house, Jacob has Renesmee so she isn't at risk."

I wanted to argue but knew it would do no good instead I swamped my head with memories of the south, enough to know Edward wouldn't be paying close attention to my thoughts.

"I need some time to think." I said making my voice weak, Alice's fingers tightened more.

I met her eyes focussing on my past I let the haunted dead look take over my face, hating myself as I saw the pain in her own eyes, but it was the only way to keep her safe.

"I'll see if you decide anything." She warned letting go of my hand.

I nodded once before heading upstairs unable to look at anyone else.

Now came the hard part Alice would see anything I decided, what she didn't know is I had spent years trying to find a way around her visions and recently I had found it, the wolves were the key, I knew it wouldn't take her long to figure it out when she realised but all I needed was a head start.

I paused for a moment, I knew how guilty she would feel when she found out she had missed something, I knew she would worry herself silly over me, but it was better than having her anywhere near Maria.

With that settled I started to let my mind wander pulling up dozens of different plans for this situation, jumping from one idea to another so fast Alice would barley have time to see them all, hoping Edward was also sufficiently distracted by the continuous visions Alice was receiving I quietly snuck out the window, the wolves I had to get the wolves, that was my plan that was what I focused on, getting the wolves involved would make Alice blind.

I barley dared to believe I was actually going to get away with this, but not one person felt any suspicion as I dropped silently to the ground and took off towards the trees.

I'm going to get the wolves.

A few miles out I began to get traces of Maria's scent on the wind.

I sent a silent apology to Alice before changing course, she'd see the truth now.

I slowed as I neared a small clearing, scents and emotions swirled around me, I tried to process them all before revealing myself.

Maria was there, she was annoyed, upset.

Nothing new there I thought wryly.

There was another scent I recognised but couldn't put a name to, he seemed impatient and a little hurt.

The other three were obviously newborns from the level of blood lust I was getting.

Five vampires, only three newborns, it could have been a lot worse.

I stepped out of the trees so they could see me, maybe I could just make them leave.

A small part of my brain laughed at me.

_You've been spent too much time with Carlisle, there was a time these five would be dead before they knew what hit them._

Well times change.

Maria's eyes glinted like rubies, hard and dangerous. The male was big and looked familiar but I still couldn't give him a name.

He must have just been a newborn when I left, a face in the crowd who somehow proved himself worthy.

The three newborns tensed dropping into obvious fighting crouches.

I tried not to roll my eyes at them, in my day they would have been better disciplined.

_Yeah well you left and this is the result._

"Jasper, I knew it was you." Maria said, her happy voice in complete contradiction to the anger she was feeling.

I stopped near the trees a significant distance between us.

"What are you doing here Maria?"

"Well I was just in the area when I caught your scent and thought while I'm here why not look up an old friend."

Her voice took on a dangerous edge and I tensed ready for whatever happened.

The sound of movement caught my attention and the grin that suddenly appeared on Maria's face made my stomach turn.

Not good!

I turned slightly in the direction she was looking and my breath caught.

* * *

**A cliff hanger, I know I'm evil but the next chapter will be up tomorrow so you don't have to wait long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to favorites.**

**Chapter 2**

Twenty more newborns appeared each member of my family held by at least one, Emmett needed three to restrain him.

"How?" was all I managed to gasp.

"It wasn't hard we just followed your scent back to a very nice looking house, peace has made you complacent Jasper." The big male mocked me.

"Mark." Maria snapped shutting him up and providing me with a name.

With a nod from Maria two of the newborns broke away I managed to dodge one but the shock of what was happening slowed my senses, the other managed to grab me from behind forcing me to my knees.

All I could think of was how Maria had managed to travel so far with so many newborns.

My brain was coming up with random questions trying to distract me from the knowledge I had just brought my family to hell.

I could feel their emotions, anger, concern, fear, hate.

Alice was nearly beside herself with fear for me and guilt over not being able to prevent what was happening.

I kept my eyes on the ground, I didn't even try to calm her with my gift, nothing that could give her away.

Maria was looking for that, the leverage she could use against me.

I thanked god Nessie was spending the day with Jacob, I don't think I could have handled her having to suffer through this. It was bad enough the others had to be here.

I heard Alice shift as her fear grew.

_Don't let her give herself away._

I begged Edward.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him very subtly nod.

Maria was pacing in front of me a sense of smug satisfaction rolling off her at having me here at her mercy. A spark of anger flashed in her at some thought and her hand contacted with my face, my head snapped to the side as she slapped me.

It didn't really hurt, it was more an act of humiliation but Alice's fear spiked again, everything in me told me to look at her, let her know I was ok, I could take it.

I could take anything Maria gave me as long as she was safe, the only thing I couldn't handle was Maria hurting Alice and that's why I kept my eyes on the ground, memorising every blade of grass, fighting my natural instinct to look at her, reassure her.

"You left me." Maria hissed in anger.

"You were planning to kill me, I didn't think you'd miss me so much." I spoke without thinking, I'd been spending too much time with Emmett!

Maria's eyes narrowed in rage as she signalled to one of the newborns holding me.

I clenched my teeth holding back a growl, searing pain ripped through my arm as he sank his teeth into my shoulder injecting venom into my system.

Nice work Jasper, now you're weaker!

I reprimanded myself, trying not to think about the pain.

There was movement from my family, angry snarls echoed around.

Eyes down.

I growled inside my head

Do not give her away.

"It's got to be one of them." A voice sounded from Maria's ranks, lifting my head a little I noticed him pointing to Esme and Alice.

Oh god no!

My eyes dropped back to the floor.

"They have the strongest reaction whenever he's hurt, one has to be his mate."

No, no, no, no!

"Well, well Jasper. Tell me which one." Maria growled.

I swallowed but made no other movement.

Maria growled "Tell me or they all die!"

This was imposable and worse still I knew there was nothing I could do to stop the inevitable. I knew what was going to happen seconds before it did.

"It's me."

I knew she was going to say it, give herself up rather than let her family suffer and yet I still couldn't stop my head coming up at the sound of her voice, my eyes locked on her confirming her words like an idiot.

I could have talked her out of it, said she was lying to protect the others, but in that one simple movement of my head I condemned her.

Maria's face split into a grin, she turned to me malice dancing in her red eyes.

"Looks like things finally got interesting."

Mark stepped forward, smiling as the newborn holding Alice pushed her roughly into his chest, his arms locked around her keeping her there. He smiled at me over her head and I couldn't suppress the growl that formed as his arms tightened around her.

"Oh dear Jasper, if that bothered you these next few moments could be rather uncomfortable." Maria said with mock concern.

Turning she sauntered up to Alice who, to her credit, glared back anger taking the place of her fear.

My nerves were being stretched thinner with every step Maria took.

"What do you want Maria?" I finally yelled, unable to take much more.

She stopped less than a foot from Alice and turned back to me.

"This is easier than I thought." she said frowning in disappointment. "She's turned you soft Jasper."

She turned back, closing the distance between her and Alice, I strained against the newborns holding my arms as Maria raised her hand, running one finger down Alice's cheek.

"Although she does seem to be useful. Maybe I'll keep her alive for a while." she turned to smile at me "What do you think Mark?"

I growled again as his hands ran over her and Alice tried to flinch away.

"I'm sure we can find some use for her."

Maria was suddenly feeling very pleased with herself and I knew that wouldn't mean anything good for me.

"We'll let Jasper decide, after all she is his mate."

The childish pleasure in her voice made my insides freeze.

"So Jasper I suppose I should explain myself a little bit to help you keep up.

After you left things didn't go well, Mark was still too young to successfully control my newborns and we lost territory because of that, because of you."

She was blaming that on me?

"After all I did for you, you just leave me, running off to become part of a _family_." she sneered the word out "So you are going to repay your desertion by returning with me to the south and helping repair the damage you caused, and your little family here can go back to their trivial lives."

I almost felt relieved, I could handle that if it meant she would leave the others alone, but I knew Maria too well and I had a sinking feeling she wasn't including Alice in the 'little family'.

"Now don't worry Jasper I'm not as cruel and heartless as people say."

Really? It took everything I had not to say that out loud with the sardonic raising of an eyebrow.

"So I'll even let your little mate come with us."

Horror flooded me at the thought of Alice in the south, surrounded by the very worst of our kind, I had always promised myself she would never have to suffer that.

"No!" I growled out dangerously.

Too wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't register Maria's pleasure increase.

Edward growled loudly.

"But Jasper." She carried on in the same innocent tone "I thought that's what you would have wanted, surely you don't want her dead."

Everything around me disappeared as that one word reverberated in my head.

Dead.

Alice dead.

"What?" I gasped out unable to comprehend anything.

"Well you must understand, I can't just leave her here. She will probably follow us and that is a risk I can't take, so your choices are, she comes with us so Mark can keep a close eye on her or she dies."

I didn't realise how badly I was shaking until my two guards increased the pressure on my arms trying to keep me still.

My eyes were on Maria, hoping, praying for even the slightest hint she wasn't serious but I knew it was hopeless.

A quiet sob broke through my daze and I blinked as I remembered the rest of my family was still present, Esme was shaking worse than me, Carlisle straining against his own captures trying to reach her, a pained expression on his normally calm face.

All my siblings held the same look of murderous rage as they glared at Maria.

There was only one possible way out of this nightmare I seemed to be trapped in.

"If you hurt Alice they will kill you." My eyes burned into Maria's as I tried to work myself back up, I refused to just give in.

Maria's eyes flickered over to them, catching the slightest edge of uncertainty I pushed the only advantage I knew I would get.

"Maria I will come with you." I said calmly, ignoring the sounds of protest from my family "I will help you regain your lost territory, if you let them all go."

She looked back at me "They wont try to rescue you?"

"No they wont!" I spoke loudly and firmly speaking to my siblings as much as Maria.

I heard Emmett growl, I could feel his anger but I didn't look away from her.

_Edward keep him calm, it's the only way to save Alice._

I heard Edward grumble mutinously and knew he wasn't listening to me.

_I'm not worth it._

I yelled in my head.

_I can't have her anywhere near the south do you understand._

I kept my eyes on Maria, my face giving nothing away.

Edwards's anger only increased.

"That's a pretty tempting offer Jasper." Maria seemed to think about it "But you seem to be forgetting that your little family aren't exactly in the best position to help themselves, or you."

My last shred of hope died as Maria's confidence returned.

"Enough stalling Jasper we don't have all day. Choose." All pretence was dropped as she growled at me.

I didn't know what to do.

Finally my eyes met Alice.

Two pools of liquid gold I had been entranced by since the very first moment I'd seen them, I had always been able to tell what she was thinking simply by looking in her eyes and now was no exception.

_Don't hate yourself, it's not your fault._

_I love you._

And I could feel it, over all the other emotions running high in the clearing the strongest of all was her love.

I drew it in, needing it like air, giving me the strength to keep going. I made my choice, if you could really call it that, but waited to tell Maria. My eyes remained fixed on Alice as her eyes slid out of focus seeing the results of my decision.

She refocused on the world and the first thing I felt was relief.

I'm not sure why she felt so relieved, she must have known what I would decide, I had always told her I was too selfish.

Her eyes found mine again and I realised the relief wasn't due to the fact she wouldn't be dying today.

"Jasper?" the impatience was clear in Maria's voice.

I let my head drop, I trusted Alice but it didn't stop me hating myself for what I was about to say.

"I can't live without her." It was the honest truth but the unspoken implication was what was killing me, I'd rather have her suffer in the south at the hands of Mark than consider this world without her in it and I hated myself for my weakness.

A calm wave of reassurance hit me from Alice mixed with her never ending love, giving me the strength to look at her again. She smiled softly as our eyes met.

_Everything is going to be ok._

The same hope I'd felt over sixty years ago in Philadelphia rose, if Alice thought it would be ok I truly believed it would be, no matter how imposable things seemed right now.

Maria was smiling happily.

"Don't be so sad Jasper, I'm sure Mark will keep her occupied whilst your busy training my army."

Alice knew me too well.

Rage nearly blinded me a growl escaping at that thought, but another wave of love chased it away stopping me from doing something stupid.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough when Mark spoke up.

"Why wait? Surely you can give me half an hour Maria."

His hands were all over Alice and her spike of fear got me on my feet.

I let out a feral growl, a sound so chilling it even made Esme and Carlisle flinch. Even weakened by venom and held back by two newborns my rage gave me the strength to move towards him, blind to everything but Mark.

He was dead. Nothing else mattered I was going to kill him!

Pain shot through me from the base of my neck as teeth sank into me, growls sounded from my family as more teeth latched onto my arms amd back dragging me back down.

My eyes found Alice, the look of fear and guilt on her face nearly killed me.

I tried to push myself back up but I couldn't, I had no idea how many newborns now held me but it was too many.

"You are dead." I roared at Mark "I don't care how long I have to wait I will kill you!"

My view was blocked as Maria stepped in front of me.

"Enough." She hissed, her voice low and dangerous "If needs be we can take you south in pieces Jasper."

I glared up at her. I should have killed her when I had the chance.

More teeth sank into my shoulder, the venom already in my system began to take hold and my head dropped in defeat.

Fighting back now would only make it worse for Alice, and I was in no state to defend her.

"Good boy." Maria mocked before turning away "Mark leave her be, you can have your fun later."

The crowd around me cleared leaving just my original two guards.

My family still stood to my right but I couldn't look at them, I felt physically sick at having put them through this and terrified they would get themselves killed trying to rescue me but I was completely helpless to stop it.

Maria was talking again, organising her army for the march back south.

Hope suddenly hit me.

I looked up to see Edward gazing intently into the surrounding trees.

"Emmett first." He said loudly.

Everyone paused to look at him.

I didn't dare to hope, couldn't take the disappointment if I was wrong, but jut maybe.

Edward's eyes locked onto mine he nodded once just as a howl ripped through the air.

I looked back to Alice who was smiling in a rather smug way.

"Sorry Jasper you may not get the chance to kill him." She said as our eyes met.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Mark asked fear thick in his voice.

Maria flew back to me in panic "What's happening?" She screamed at me as another howl sounded, closer this time.

"Our families a bit bigger than you thought." Bella spat at her, voice full of hate.

The three newborns holding Emmett suddenly screamed as four wolves emerged from the trees, teeth ripping into them.

The second he was free Emmett flew in taking out the two holding Edward before moving off to free Rosalie, Edward went for Bella.

My eyes were still on Alice "No" I yelled as Marks arm tightened around her neck.

"I'll kill her." he roared causing the others to freeze.

He was backing away slowly to a gap in the trees, I fought helplessly against those still holding me as the venom in my system continued to weaken me, the only thing stopping me from losing it completely was the fact Alice remained calm.

Mark was still backing quickly towards the trees, slowly emerging from his escape route stepped a smaller silver gray wolf.

I had never been so pleased to see her in my life.

She growled softly and the look on Marks face was priceless as he slowly turned coming face to face with the sharp white teeth of Leah Clearwater.

He whimpered pathetically before her teeth closed around his neck a sickening crunch sounded and his headless body collapsed to the floor, Alice rolling nimbly away from it.

The action around me picked up again, I felt the pressure on my arms disappear, and my legs nearly buckled as Emmett pulled me up.

"Come on bro." He practically dragged me over to Esme and Carlisle as my body started to spasm from the venom.

"Alice." I stammered trying to stand up. I had to get to Alice.

"Jasper, you are in no position to fight." Carlisle's calm voice did nothing to stop me, I could barley move but refused to give into the pain, my eyes roved the battle before me trying to find any sign of her.

Maria's army lay decimated around me, the newborns were strong but they had no idea how to adapt to fight the wolves, Maria had no idea how to fight the wolves.

My gaze fell to Maria, her teeth were barred and she was in a fighting crouch glaring at someone opposite her. My entire world seemed to crumble away as I followed her gaze, my worst nightmare coming true as my eyes landed on Alice glaring right back at Maria, her eyes filled with more hate than I would have thought she could possibly feel.

"No" Alice growled as Emmett moved towards Maria "She's mine!"

I wanted to shout a warning, tell her to leave it to Emmett, Maria was deadly I'd seen it enough times. But, I couldn't, I was frozen in shock and fear as I watched my Alice, my life, pitch herself against Maria.

The pain of the venom in my system was nothing now, in comparison to the pain in my chest.

Maria sprang and I wanted to throw up when Alice didn't move out of the way instead she met her head on.

I had never looked as pathetic as I did in that moment, a useless lump convulsing on the floor from the venom in my body and whimpering as my living hell played out before me.

"Alice." my arms shook as I tried once more to push myself up.

"Shh she's going to be alright." I barley registered Esme's arms encircle me.

"Alice." I whimpered again.

The venom was making it hard to focus, I couldn't see what was happening, there were just blurred shapes moving, snarls and shouts filling the air.

A scream ripped through the air, I couldn't breath, it sounded like Maria but that could have been wishful thinking.

"You are never going to hurt him again!"

My heart nearly exploded with joy at the sound of Alice's voice.

She was ok, she was ok, she was ok.

I kept on repeating it in my head as another scream echoed around me.

The next moment Esme's arms left me replaced with the familiar embrace of Alice.

The relief I felt was short lived as I gave in to the various bites I'd received and began to shake as the venom took over. I locked my jaw to keep in the screams of pain as Alice's arms tightened around me.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

Fighting continued around us but all I cared about was Alice, she was safe, her love enveloped me like a warm blanket as I tried to fight back the venom and hold on to some control, I couldn't give in, not just yet.

It had been decades since my body had had to deal with this level of venom and I knew it would take at least a day to heal, I couldn't give in yet.

"Alice." I managed to speak, holding onto the one thing I needed to pull me through this.

"I'm here." She whispered "I'll always be here." She giggled a little "You can't get rid of me that easily."

I knew she was trying to lighten the mood but the pain of that possibility was still to raw for me to find it even slightly funny.

By some amazing power of will I managed to lift my arms wrapping them around her tiny waist I pulled her onto my chest.

I opened my mouth to try and speak, to tell her how sorry I was for putting her through this but another wave of pain hit and I began to shake again.

My arms tightened pulling Alice closer, focussing on her familiar weight in my arms.

The smell of burning hit me and I summoned up my last ounce of strength to fight back the venom, by some miracle I managed to sit up.

Forcing my eyes to work I picked out the dismembered pieces of Maria and watched as Rosalie threw them into the flames with vindictive satisfaction.

She was gone, I was finally free.

I felt my strength ebb everything went blurry, one last push I turned to look at Alice memorising her face I held onto that image as my body gave in collapsing back onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 3**

Twenty four agonising hours later things began to make sense again.

I registered I was now lying on something softer than the forest floor, my arms tightened and I was rewarded with a giggle.

"Alice."

Another giggle "Welcome back." She whispered placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

I blinked slowly, bringing our room into focus, spasms of pain still shot through me but I was over the worst of it.

"Alice." I said again stupidly.

"I'm here, everything's fine, everyone is fine." She paused "Well Maria isn't."

There was an undercurrent of guilt when she said that which I couldn't understand.

I rolled onto my side so we were facing each other but forgot what I wanted to ask when I saw her face. My hand came up to cares her cheek.

"Alice." I murmured again softly.

She tilted her head kissing the palm of my hand, closing her eyes she leant her forehead against my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I felt her guilt again.

She bit her lip "I killed her." She mumbled softly.

Running my fingers through her hair I sighed "Yes I know, but why do you feel so guilty about that?"

Her eyes met mine for a second before she looked away.

"Your not upset about that?" She asked quietly causing me to frown.

"Why would you think I'd be upset about it?" I asked, for once having no idea what was going on inside her head.

"She was your companion for so long you didn't want to kill her." She mumbled trying to pull away from me but I locked my arms around her keeping her close.

"Maybe I should have." I sighed "That way non of this would have happened. I'm sorry." I finally got the words out I'd wanted to say for so long "I am so sorry you had to go through that Alice." I rested my head next to hers breathing in her scent. She still felt guilty.

"Alice if you hadn't killed Maria I would have." I told her. "When I left the south I still had no idea about any other way of life, I still didn't realise just how evil Maria was. I just wish you hadn't put yourself at risk like that, it nearly killed me seeing you fight her. You should have left it to Emmett." I growled at the end, angry she had put herself at risk.

Alice sighed her fingers brushed along my forehead trying to smooth the lines that had formed.

"Jasper I needed to do that, for you."

I shook my head pulling her closer "If she'd hurt you…" I trailed off unable to think about it.

Alice sighed again softly "I was defending my man." she said placing a kiss on my neck "She caused you so much pain, I had to make sure she never would again."

Her eyes looked up into mine and she smiled "It was my turn to protect you."

"If she'd hurt you…" I began again but Alice cut me off.

"She didn't." She nuzzled into me " Jaz you always look out for me, you always protect me, well yesterday it was my turn. I'm sorry I worried you."

That was all it took for her to be forgiven, I'm not sure if I had been angry, upset or just unable to deal with what she had risked in fighting Maria but just one look at her beautiful golden eyes so full of love was enough for it not to matter.

She was safe, she was here and I didn't intend on wasting anymore time with 'what if's'.

We lay quietly for a while I tried not to flinch too much and jostle her when the pain hit.

Annoyance suddenly flashed in Alice.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, I hope you realise that!" She told me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into her hair.

She sat up suddenly frowning, her annoyance increased "How the hell did you get around my visions? I was keeping such a close watch, nothing was wrong then suddenly your in the middle of the forest. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Sitting up I wrapped my arms around her "A fairly good idea." I mumbled letting a wave of calm wash over her.

She smiled, unable to stay mad for long.

"I'm sorry." That seemed to be all I could say.

"You ever put me through that again…" She trailed off her face scrunched up adorably as she tried to glare at me.

I was still too relieved she was safe to worry that she was angry with me.

Kissing her nose I smiled "I'm always gonna do whatever I can to protect you."

Shaking her head she sighed heavily but a small smile played on her lips.

"Well so am I." she said sticking her tongue out at me "So I guess we're both just going to have to get used to that."

I knew the rest of the family would be worried about me but I couldn't bring myself to break the peaceful bubble I had created with Alice.

Finally, when the pain had decreased to a dull ache at the point of the bites, I decided it was time to face them.

I slowly changed into the clean clothes Alice had picked out, deciding to burn the clothes I had been wearing at the first opportunity.

Alice sighed sadly and I gave her an apologetic smile.

Burning clothes was some heinous crime in Alice's eyes, but I needed to be rid of any reminders.

As soon as our door was open I wrinkled my nose at the stench of werewolf, I'll never get used to it.

"Better than human." Alice whispered, stretching up to kiss my cheek.

I couldn't deny that, but it did make me nervous. It was going to be hard enough facing the family after what I'd just put them through, let alone Jacob and his pack.

"No one blames you." Alice murmured taking my hand as we began to descend the stairs.

The whole family had gathered in the lounge, Leah and Seth were also present. It seemed Leah was just finishing a report to Jacob.

"We tracked them down easy enough and finished the job, there are no survivors."

Carlisle sighed sadly and I noticed Leah roll her eyes, though she had the courtesy to make sure he wouldn't see.

"They were newborns Carlisle." Jacob spoke up in defence "We didn't have much choice."

Carlisle smiled at Jake "I know, sometimes there is no other way."

I was just considering the possibility of postponing having to face them all when Edward heard my thoughts.

Stupid mind reader!

"Good to see you on your feet again." He smiled leaping up only to be pushed aside by Emmett who proceeded to pound me on my back, grinning like an idiot.

"Jaz, how you feeling man?"

"Fine." I mumbled pushing him off just in time for Esme to fling herself at me, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

Pulling back a little she looked at me in concern "Are you sure your alright?"

I nodded trying to smile reassuringly whilst feeling increasingly uncomfortable with all this attention.

Bella was the next person I saw, though thankfully she refrained from attacking me! She simply smiled, her relief I was alright flowed out of her and I felt a swell of affection for my newest sister.

I received a nod from Rosalie, though she also gave me a warm smile when no one else was looking. We always understood each other.

Esme still had me locked in her embrace, over her head I sought out Carlisle, like Bella he simply smiled.

I let out a silent sigh of relief as the crowd around me thinned and Esme finally let go of me.

The second I tried to take a step forward however, I was assaulted by a small warm body that flung itself into my arms.

"Uncle Jaz." Nessie cried out wrapping her arms around my neck.

I immediately calmed the fear and upset she was feeling "Nes what's wrong?" I asked in confusion.

She looked at me, tears brimming in her brown eyes "You were hurt." She said like it was the most obvious thing.

"I'm fine Nes." I assured, hating that I'd upset her.

Edward rolled his eyes "She was worried about you, it's not your fault."

I quickly deposited Nessie between Bella and Rosalie on one of the sofa's before heading over to the armchair where Alice had settled.

Leah and Seth had settled either side of Jacob on the other sofa and Carlisle and Esme took the small couch.

"Are you sure your alright?" Esme asked me again.

I nodded "I'm fine now, honestly."

"You took quite a beating Jaz." Emmett pointed out, delicate as ever.

"And I spent over twenty four hours recovering from it." I replied curtly.

I didn't want this, I needed to know what had happened, but I wasn't sure the best way to ask. Luckily Edward has his uses sometimes.

"Maria and Mark are both dead, most of the newborns were killed in the clearing as well, a few escaped but the pack have hunted all of them down."

I nodded my thanks to Edward, a small knot of tension leaving me. Now for the hard part.

Opening my mouth I took a deep breath, preparing for the apology I needed to give.

"Jasper there is no need to apologise." Carlisle said calmly, cutting me off "You did everything you could to try and protect us, none of us were hurt. It wasn't your fault."

"She wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for me." I mumbled at the floor.

"Hey don't worry, it was nice to finally get some vamps we could actually sink our teeth into!" Leah grinned over at me, feeling happier than I had ever known her to be.

"Trust you to need violence to make you happy." Jacob shook his head at her causing Leah to shrug.

I shifted a little uncomfortably, this hadn't been what I expected. I had put them through hell, almost literally.

How could they just forgive me this easily?

"We're not." Edward spoke up.

I frowned at him my confusion increasing.

"Jasper, we are not forgiving you, because there is nothing to forgive. After what I've put everyone through these past few years, this doesn't even compare."

"That was different." I immediately jumped in.

Smiling Edward shook his head at me "How? How is bringing the wrath of the Volturi down on our family different? Other than being worse."

I opened my mouth ready to defend him, but I couldn't, no words came out.

Edward sighed "The only reason you think it's worse is because it's to do with your past, and you always feel unnecessary amounts of guilt whenever something you do, or have done affects the family."

_Well duh!_

I thought. Of course I feel guilty when I hurt the family. They'd taken me in, given me numerous chances when I'd messed up. What else was I supposed to feel?

Alice giggled as Edward let out an exasperated sigh.

"Carlisle you talk to him, I'm getting nowhere." Edward complained pinching the bridge of his nose.

Before Carlisle got a chance to speak Emmett jumped in.

"What Eddie is trying to say very inarticulately." He grinned at a scowling Edward before turning back to me and sighing once dramatically "Jaz man, how long before you realise you are a part of this family? When you first told us about Maria it took a lot to stop me and Esme marching south to take her out. We've all wanted the chance to give her what she deserves for a long time now.

Oh and just to reassure you, the reason we all hate Alice right now"

My head shot down to Alice in alarm but she was grinning at Emmett.

"It's because she's the one who actually got to finish the bitch off!"

Emmett pouted at Alice "I wanted to do it." He complained like a child who hadn't gotten his own way.

I was about to tell Emmett I wished he'd done it as well when Alice stopped me.

"We've been over that." She said in a warning tone.

"Jasper." Esme's soft voice sounded "The only thing that matters is you're safe. Maria's gone, you don't have to worry about her anymore."

She smiled at me in that special motherly way that always made we feel better.

"I am sorry you all had to go through that though." I finally managed to get out.

Everyone either rolled their eyes or scowled at me but I felt a little better now I'd actually apologised.

"Fine have it your way." Bella laughed "You apologised, we forgive you. Happy now?"

I nodded trying to fight back my own smile.

Alice giggled next to me "It's a good thing I love you." she whispered so no one else could hear.

I smiled softly at her "You don't have to tell me that. It's the best thing in my life." I told her. Taking her left hand I placed a quick kiss on her ring finger.

I looked back over to my family a fog of contentment seemed to fill the room and I smiled again.

For the first time in my life I finally felt able to throw myself one hundred percent into my life here and the future I wanted with Alice.

"Thank you for saving me." I whispered to her.

She smiled back, understanding I wasn't just talking about yesterday but our whole life together.

* * *

**I think I need to work on writing better endings! Anyway that's it, told you it would be short. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
